School Days Are Gay Days
by Roxius
Summary: Everyone seems to think that Makoto and Kotonoha are lovers...but in reality they're both homosexuals with desires to finally come out of the closet to everyone once and for all. Makoto X Taisuke, Kotonoha X Sekai. Yaoi, yuri. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own School Days.

A/N: Yaoi and yuri...!!! Makoto X Taisuke and Kotonoha X Sekai! 2-chaptered story!

* * *

To the entire student body of Sakakino Academy, Makoto Ito and Kotonoha Katsura looked simply like boyfriend and girlfriend. They would ride the train to school together, they would sit at the same table during lunch together, they would chat with one another in between classes; they were basically always together no matter what time or place. There were even rumors that they showered together.

It seemed like the two of them were truly, and deeply, in love. They were inseparable. Even Sekai Saionji couldn't deny the obvious love they held for one another, as much as she hated to admit it. Many students even personally ranked Makoto and Kotonoha as the cutest couple in school.

However, in reality, the truth behind the pair was much, much different because the reason they always hung out together was due to the fact that Makoto and Kotonoha could relate to one another...since they were actually homosexuals.

-----

"Argh, I am so frustrated!!!" Makoto complained that bright, sunny morning as he and Kotonoha made their way out of the subway station, stiff-faced businessmen and snot-nosed grade schoolers rushing past them in a hurry, "I keep having these dreams where Taisuke-kun and I finally get together, but then I always wake up just as we're about to kiss...IT'S SO UNFAIR!! I should at least be able to enjoy the sweet taste of Taisuke-kun's lush lips in my DREAMS, for crying out loud! I can't even TELL him I like him, either, because he's just so IN LOVE with you, Kotonoha-chan!!!"

Brushing back a few strands of long silky black hair, Kotonoha raised her hands in mock-defense. "Hey, it's not my fault! Don't yell at me for this! I've told Taisuke-kun several times over that I'm not interested, but he just never gives up on me! I can't even risk telling him I'm a lesbian, either, because I just know he'd go and tell Sekai-chan about it...and if she finds out now, she'll hate me forever!"

"...And how will that be different from her finding out about your secret crush on her any other time in the future...?"

"...Good point..."

The two gay friends both let out heavy sighs of despair. They just couldn't seem to ever get a break when it came to their love lives.

"It really sucks being gay..." Makoto whined, burying his face in his palms.

"Yeah..." Kotonoha nodded in total agreement.

Lowering his arms back to his sides, Makoto stared up at the clear blue sky. "Even worse, everyone at school seems to think that we're dating...it's kinda ironic, don't you think? I mean, sure, if I was straight, I'd totally date you, Kotonoha-chan, but I'm not straight in the slightest...so I have no interest in you beyond friendship whatsoever..."

"Same here," The black-haired girl remarked bluntly, "I'm about as straight as a rainbow..."

"Yeah. So...if they ever found out that we were both gay, that would totally raise some hell, don't you think? I mean...it'd be pretty funny to see their reactions on those pitiful faces of theirs upon realizing that the '#1 couple in school' is actually not the '#1 couple in school' after all...we're just a couple of HOMOSEXUAL BUDDIES! Heh heh heh...man, that'd be crazy..." He jested, chuckling under his breath.

Kotonoha pressed her fist against her chin, thinking deeply about everything Makoto had just said. Finally, as the two of them were passing the front gates of the school, a single idea came to her. A wide grin broke out on her lips.

"MAKOTO-KUN, THAT'S IT!! OH, I COULD JUST KISS YOU RIGHT NOW...IF THE VERY THOUGHT OF IT DIDN'T MAKE ME WANT TO PUKE!!!" She exclaimed, grabbing the boy by the shoulders in a forceful manner.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "...Did you just insult me?"

Kotonoha shook her head. "No! Listen...we'll come out of the closet...both of us! We'll set up some sort of big meeting or something, and then admit how gay we actually are in front of the entire student body!" Kotonoha explained, her eyes aflame with fiery passion and excitement. She really thought that it was a good idea.

Makoto's mouth fell agape in disbelief. Then, he simply pinched the bridge of his nose and stated, "...That...is the dumbest thing to have ever come out of your mouth, Kotonoha-chan..."

"Oh, come on, wouldn't you like to finally be FREE?! Don't you want to finally come out of hiding?! You won't need to try and keep your true sexual orientation a secret anymore...and neither will I!" Kotonoha replied, trying her best to convince Makoto to accept her plan.

Makoto shook his head and crossed his arms in total defience. "It's a stupid idea, and I'm not doing it..."

Sighing heavily, the black-haired girl reached into her breast pocket and took out a small black cellphone. Makoto noticed that the portable phone looked very familiar. "I guess," Kotonoha said quietly, her eyes overcast with shadows, "You wouldn't mind if I showed Taisuke-kun all of the pictures that you took of him on your cellphone, then..."

Makoto gasped. He stuck his hands into his pockets, and was horrified to realize that his cellphone was gone. 'How...how did she...oh my god...WHEN THE HELL DID SHE SWIPE IT?!!'

Kotonoha punched in several buttons on the phone, and a photo of Taisuke's ass came up on the screen. "Hmm...you should get a job as a photographer or something...this is pretty good...nice angle and everything...spectacular lighting...you got all the curves of his finely-toned ass in a single picture...well done!" she joked.

"OH MY GOD, GIVE THAT BACK!!!" Makoto begged, waving his arms about frantically. Kotonoha stuck out her tongue and turned her back to Makoto. Despite her cute stature and shy demeanor, she truly could be the devil incarnate.

"Sorry, but unless you agree to go through with this plan of mine...these pictures will be sent to Taisuke's phone in the next few seconds..." Kotonoha stated. Makoto could tell from her tone of voice that she was truly serious about this.

Suddenly, Makoto noticed a contradiction. "B...but if we're going to have to come out to everyone...won't that essentially put me through the same situation as if you sent those pictures..."

"No, because they'd think you're a fuckin' GAY PERVERT before they would even know you were just GAY...how do you think that would affect your position in school? Huh?" Kotonoha retorted calmly. Makoto cursed under his breath. There didn't seem to be any way out of this. He just had to fortunate that his lesbian friend wasn't crazy enough to try and kill him or anything...right?

"Fine...I'll do it..."


End file.
